1. Technical Field
This application relates to the field of computer data storage, and more particularly to the field of facilitating data storage and data redundancy over a network.
2. Description of Related Art
Backup systems exist in which data is backed up from one or more clients to a centralized backup site using the Internet or another suitable network. These systems have the advantage of not requiring an administrator to manipulate tapes, disks, or other backup media and also eliminating the need for specialized media I/O devices (e.g., a tape device). One drawback to providing backup over a network is that the backup site itself needs to be exceptionally reliable since it holds backup data for a number of clients.
This may be addressed by creating a backup of the centralized backup site. However, doing this effectively doubles the amount of storage space need, which is inefficient in some cases. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system that allows for backup of a storage site without doubling the amount of storage space that is needed.